The primary hypothesis to be tested is that Lopressor OROS R (metoprolol) has a more beneficial or less deleterious effect on the fibrinolytic response to posture, exercise and mental stress than does Inderal-LA (propranolol). In addition, we will test the ability of the two drugs to suppress morning increase in arterial blood pressure when administered at night.